In the Limelight
'In the Limelight '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in White Mountains and it's 17th case of the season, also 5th one to take place in White Mountains. Plot Team was informed by Gabriel Herrera that ''Lucius has claimed it's first victim on the student movie set. When team arrived there, they found film producer Lola Dickinson dead with multiple stab wounds covering her stomach. Shockingly, Philip Perry examined the icicles she was stabbed with and said that they aren't real icicles and that they are human-made, and since Order of Specters created Lucius during their clonning experiments, team deduced that they are dealing with dangerous killer who has contact with Lucius. Team suspected 5 people for Lola's murder, secret agent Anya Ivanova, who was sent to spy on Lola to prove that Lola has connections with OoS, homeless hunter Jay, who despised Lola after she rejected his love confession and called him ugly, Lola's assistant and film director Mia Williams, who said that Lola was constantly mocking her ideas for the film, pilot Jasmine Hart, who said that she used to date Lola in high school, and drifter Sam Young who claimed that Lola filmed him watching Jay taking a bath naked in nearby lake. Mid-investigation, Bruno accidently got caught in an animal trap Jay made. Later, Doris Holiday and Daria Lynn found Lucius's real cave with multiple icicles created with same chemicals as one that Lola was stabbed with, meaning that Lucius probably has ice power and that killer is controlling it. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Mia Williams for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Mia said that she killed Lola because she stole her movie. Mia was diagnosed with OCD and wanted movie to be with no mistakes. After spending months thinking of a plot, she showed it to Lola, who just laughed saying that Mia has to make better plot if she wants her student movie to succeed. After Mia didn't created a new plot, she failed her class. However, Mia overheard Lola selling Mia's ideas to movie director in Australia. Angered, Mia planned to kill Lola and to take ultimate revenge on ruining her chances of suceeding in life. One evening prior, Mia recieved a message from anonymus user, who told Mia to go to Lucius's cave and to kill Lola using icicles in that cave. In return, user told Mia that he will get rid of the body and evidence for her. Mia then successfuly found the cave and stabbed Lola exactly 17 times, same way as main villian in Mia's movie died, hoping that Lola will feel the same pain in afterlife as her fictional character. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Mia to 20 years in prison with psychological counseling. Post-trial, Bruno and player spoke to Mia once again about message she recieved. Mia told them that she recieved it few days ago on her laptop that she left on the movie set. After finding it, Ben Hathaway found out something extremely strange. E-Mail Mia recieved was comming from Laroy Bay, meaning that OoS has members in other cities. However, Ben couldn't find who send it. Meanwhile, Daria asked the player to come back with her in the cave. After searching it, they only found small book. Gabriel Herrera analyzed the book, and happily told the team that it belongs to OoS members. He found out that person who created Lucius was late Hanis Mura, and that Lucius was a failed clone of one old man. Most importantly, he found out that one OoS member is keeping it chained up underneath the cave, meaning that original cave was only a fake evidence. Amber Herrera and player grabbed their guns, and went to kill Lucius and arrest person who is keeping it, but they got a call from beat cop Amy Davis, who had fallen into an animal trap outside of the cave... Summary Victim: * Lola Dickinson (found killed on a movie set with multiple stab wounds to the stomach) Murder Weapon: * Icicle Killer: * Mia Williams Suspects AIvanovaVC17FIX.png|Anya Ivanova JayVC17FIX.png|Jay MWilliamsVC17FIX.png|Mia Williams JHartVC17FIX.png|Jasmine Hart SYoungVC17FIX.png|Sam Young Crime Scenes Movie Set - Van Campfire - Lake Movie Theatre - Backstage Killer's Profile * The killer eats oysters. * The killer uses teeth whitener. * The killer drinks mint julep. * The killer wears a scarf. * The killer is female.